The Warrior That Return
by MadHat886
Summary: Book two of 'A Soldier From Another World'. Four years have past since Naruto left the village and is coming back. The others have also changed during the past four years. And the portal to the other world is being reopened.
1. The Warrior that Return

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Warrior That Return –

Cynthia Ashlot smiled as she looked out into the lecture hall as she had just finished her speech. She had made it her to mentor and support other female officers trying to establish a career in the male dominated military. Her speeches and seminars instructed women on how to maintain their independence and climb the promotion ladder in what was still a very male dominated military. Over time the number of female officers and enlisted personnel attending had climbed until she routinely packed halls, drawing women from all branches of the service from bases around the world. She gave a final wave as she left the hall, exiting through the backdoor of the room.

Outside she found herself standing in front of Colonel Mervin Morgan from her old base she was station at. She left the base after she found out about what happened to her friend Niamh Bradley during a field test. The brass were conducting an experiment which was meant to shield military equipment from the effects of solar flares with the use of electromagnetic shields. But something went wrong and her friend Niamh disappeared along with a truck that was being used to test one of the trackers.

"Morgan what do you want," Cynthia said.

"I'm here to talk," he answered.

"I thought I made it clear to you that I ended my business with you long ago," Cynthia said as it took her months to find out what had happen to her friend. "Besides I'm no longer under your command."

"It's about Niamh Bradley," Morgan said seeing that she was walking away.

"Niamh?" Cynthia said stopping and turning around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

Jiraiya entered the apartment that had been once Naruto's, to be truthful this was his first time there. He first checked the bedroom for the person now living in the apartment. The bedroom was clean, saved for rumpled sheets, but was almost as bare as a bone. Above the bed hung a flag with the Konoha leaf symbol on it, and next to the bed there was a small, ratty side table that held an alarm clock that looked as if it had been put together from spare parts, which was the truth. His Leaf headband was lying on the table long been discarded by the on who placed it there four years ago, now covered by a fine coating of dust.

Next was the bathroom that was also clean, but it was clear that it was in desperate need of repair. The pipes were rusting, the tiling cracked, and the caulking crumbling. The small kitchen was even worse. The counters were clean, but cracked, misshapen, and off-level. The floor had tiles that had come apart from the others, causing dangerous sharp points. A single table stood in the room, chipped, stained, and with one leg broken.

The living room held only a strained mat and a crate, with an ancient black and white TV set. The TV had knobs missing and the only way to change the channel was to flip through the channels forwards as the back button was missing. The wallpaper was peeling, and the ceiling water-stained. The carpet looked as if someone had taken a knife to it, padding sticking out of the various openings in the material. Everything inside the apartment looks as someone had been trying to keep everything clean but couldn't maintain it.

Jiraiya quickly realized with horror that the reason why everything was in disrepair was because only Naruto had been living here and that he's been trying to keep everything clean ever since he was left here by himself. All of this time he's been living in this decaying apartment all by himself trying to live in it. Having to do all of the cleaning, repairing, and cooking by himself as a child who was barely six years old at the time. It was no wonder he acted like a child all of the time, before meeting Niamh because when he should have been acting like one he was trying to be an adult.

"So you finally came for a visit," the current person living in the apartment said stepping through the front door. "I know I should repair the apartment but then how could people even imagine what his life was like if I did so."

"Minato," Jiraiya said seeing what a sorry state his student had fallen in the past four years. His blonde hair was shaggy, haven't had a shave in weeks, his clothes were unwashed as he was. A strong smell was coming off of him as he hadn't had a bath in weeks, and his breath smelled of much drinking.

Minato walked over to wooden crate in front of the TV and set himself down. "So what do you want?"

"It's about Naruto," Jiraiya said. "This year the exams are going to take place here and it's been four years since he said he would return."

"He's coming back," Minato said laughing softly to himself. "Finally I'll get to die."

"What?" Jiraiya said.

"Why do you think I have been living in the same dump as he was forced to live in for these past four years," Minato said. "I wanted to see what it was like to be him of what kind of life I had given him when I thought that this village would honor my wishes for him. If I'm going to die it should be by his hands alone."

"That's the reason you been living here and given up being a ninja?" Jiraiya ask. The aftermath of the death of Niamh and Naruto and the others leaving the village had been chaotic. Many of the Leaf wanted Minato to return as the Hokage but he told them flatly that how could he expect to protect a village if they couldn't even follow his wish for his son to be seen as a hero. Sandaime had a break down during that time as the weight of guilt he held inside of him for so long finally gave way, as he was the one who held so many secrets from Naruto because he felt it wasn't the right time to tell him. Tsunade had to step in and become the fifth Hokage as Minato's mind couldn't be changed.

And that was just the start of things as the village started falling apart. With both Spring Country and Land of Vegetables putting trade bans on the village as well as sending missions to other villages, other countries followed suit as most of them had been there at the exams. Adding to this was that the Fire Lord had cut back in the budget of the village, many of the people living in the village had to be careful with their money and spending as very little were coming into the village in the last four years. Many of the missions they would have normally would have gotten were turned over to other villages, and trade with other villages had grounded to a crawl. With the thin budget everyone had to be careful in money matters, Tsunade had given up in gambling as well as punching people through walls or smashing things as the cost of fixing and replacing them were too high. The single life line that was keeping the village a float were Jiraiya's books that were still being widely sold.

"Also the reason why I haven't thought anyone who came up to me and ask to train under me," Minato said. "They only want to train under me to be able to fight Naruto when he comes back for the revenge he has earned."

"Yes I heard about that," Jiraiya said. Sasuke more then once had tried to get training under Minato, but was always turned down.

"It's all downhill from here now," Minato said. "But this village has earned what's coming."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Someplace Far from the Leaf –

A lone figure of a young man stood on top of a hill over looking a valley with a long road leading towards his goal. For the past four years he's been going from one place to the other never staying long. He had picked up many things along the way and was much different from what he was four years ago. But now with the exams coming up it was time for him to deal with his past once and for all. With the eyes given to him by his sister he could see the world in a way that others couldn't and he thanked her for that. (1)

"It's time for my revenge," the young man said as he hopped onto his one-wheeled bike given to him and drove down the road towards the village that turned him into what he is now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile back in a chat box while I was going over my mail someone who's name I can't remember gave me a link to a website of the anime videotype that would 'help' me with me writing lemon scenes. I had to reboot my computer and erase everything on it and now have to rewrite everything. So whoever gave me that link could give it to me again please in my email.

Author's Notes -

1 – The aura eyes thing will be like the Dragon Tear in Breath of Fire 2.

The Dragon's Tear is an object that you always have. Its center lights up whenever approached by a different essence. In Naruto's case the aura around people he sees. Its colors are the key to the other's real intentions. This is where you can find out exactly what each color means.

Black - That person's intentions are evil.

Dark Red - That person hates you with a passion.

Med. Red - That person hates you fiercely.

Red - That person hates you.

Red Orange - That person's feelings are mainly sided with hate.

Orange - That person is mostly angry.

Orange Yellow - That person is starting to warm up to you, but only a little.

Yellow - That persons feelings are a bit lighter.

Green Yellow - That person likes you and you can trust them.

Green - That person really likes you.

Deep Green - That person cares for you.

Blue Green - That person is a good friend.

Light Blue - That person enjoys your presence.

Deep Blue - They share a deep bond with you of love or friendship.

Flashing - Watch out. They like you THAT much.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. The Portal

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Portal –

Cynthia Ashlot once again found herself back in the old base where she had spent alot of years in uniform. She and the other soldiers were briefed in the experiment that had ripped a hole in space and time to another world, sending her old friend to the other side with her ex-husband following her to bring her back both were never seen again. For the past four years since the experiment that first open the gateway, the scientists had been trying to stablize the gateway so that instead of a short energy burst of energy only making a small gateway, into a large one to be able to send through a scouting party through. The scientists found that the small gateway's created huge amounts of energy that could had effected the first two travelers and having unknown effects on them. A year before they made a breakthrough as they managed to create a large gateway that could be left open as long as it was being powered. They sent droids into the gateway to find out what kind of world was on the other side and the images that were sent back showed a forest like that of their world, there was also images of humans that theremote control flying droids saw as they flew around. The goverment appoved to send a scouting party to the other world and to find what had happen to the two soldiers sent there.

The chance to see another world made Cynthia wonder what things were like there. The images that were shown of the people there look to be Asian so most of the soldiers that were being sent to the other world knew how to talk and read Japanese as that was what they heard from the droids. The people there seemed to be less advance but there were signs of phones and power lines around, also some of the people there had strange colored hair ranging from blue to pink, like in animes. This would be a new world to explore like in the days of the Empire but unlike in the past they wouldn't follow the same course of actions that both brought advancements and destroyed the lands and people they came across. The personal that were going to the other world were all screen first to be in good health and weren't carrying anything that could be pass on to the people in the other world and would sprend sickness. The last thing they wanted was when the rest of the world find out about the portal to find out that England once again oppressed and destroyed a race of people like they did before.

But they weren't going to go there unprepared, just rushing into things with no clear plan like the Americans. (1) They're going in with ground and air vehicles, supplies that would last for two months just incase they stayed longer then the month plan exploration. Cynthia look over the vehicles going with them each with a transmitter that should bring them back to their world as they were all tested on the droids, she couldn't help but wonder why the transmitters that Hunter took with him didn't work, or maybe they decided to stay in the other world. Shaking it off she watch as the crates of supplies were piled into one of the four cargo trucks, two fuel trucks were being loaded with yellow colored fuel containers both holding enough fuel to run a compact car for a full year, but would only last the energy hog vehicles for two months. (2) They were also bringing a mobile command center with them that would allow them to contact the base from the other world.

They were bringing a Challenger tank with them, older models of the current tank they're using. The Challenger was built by the Royal Ordnance Factories (ROF). In 1986 ROF Leeds (and the Challenger production line) were acquired by Vickers Defence Systems (later Alvis Vickers). The Challenger design by the former Military Vehicles and Engineering Establishment (MVEE) near Chobham in Surrey originated in an Iranian order for an improved version of the stalwart Chieftain line of tanks in service around the world. These were the Chieftain Mk5(P)- FV4030/1, FV4030/2 Shir (Lion)1 and 4030/3 Shir 2. With the fall of the Shah of Iran and the collapse of the UK MBT80 project, the British Army became the customer and the tank was further developed by MVEE to meet Western European requirements. For a short time the tank was named "Cheviot" before becoming "Challenger", a name reused from a cruiser tank of the Second World War.

The most revolutionary aspect of the Challenger 1 design was its Chobham armour which gave protection far superior to any monolithic Rolled Homogeneous Armour (RHA), which was the then standard of tank armour material. This armour has been adopted by others, most notably the American M1 Abrams. Additionally the Hydrogas suspension fitted provided outstanding cross-country performance through the long suspension arm travel and controlled bump and rebound behaviour offered. Challenger 1 competed in the Canadian Army Trophy Competition in 1987. It scored more direct hits than its competitors, but the poor fire control system and sights caused it to be the slowest firer, and it was placed last in the league tables. A requirement for a new MBT was issued. Proposals put forward for the new specification included an improved Challenger from Vickers, the American M1 Abrams, the French Leclerc, and the German Leopard 2. The Vickers Defence Systems design, designated Challenger 2, was eventually selected. This tank was significantly more capable than its predecessor, based on the same basic MVEE-designed hull but with a new turret based on the Vickers Private Venture Mk7 design and improved Chobham armour.

Apart from the three transport trucks they were bringing some old ACP's that were still in storage in the base but were still working to carry the entire platoon numbering sixty. The Ferret was developed in 1949 as a result of the British Army's need to obtain a replacement model for its Second World War light armoured vehicles. Due to the success of their Reconnaissance Scout Car, the "Dingo", Daimler was employed to design and manufacture the Ferret. The Ferret shared many similar design features with the Dingo, but featured a larger fighting compartment and a small machine gun turret. It was built from an all-welded monocoque steel body, making the drive extremely noisy as all the running gear was within the enclosed body with the crew. Four wheel drive was incorporated together with "Run Flat" tyres. The turret, though not fitted to all models, carried a single machine gun. Six grenade launchers fitted to the hull (three on each side) carried smoke grenades in British service. It is fast and small enough to be used in an urban environment but strong enough to negotiate rugged terrain off road. The Ferret is no longer in service in the British Army, although several Commonwealth countries still operate them to this day, the two Ferrets were in the army storage and were dusted off.

Then there was the FV432 which was designed to be the armoured personnel carrier in the FV430 series. Production started in 1962 by GKN Sankey and ended in 1971 giving approximately three thousand vehicles. The FV432 is an all steel construction. The FV432 chassis is a conventional tracked design with the engine at the front and the driving position to the right. Directly behind the driver position is the vehicle commander's hatch. There is a large split-hatch round opening in the passenger compartment roof and a side-hinged door in the rear for loading and unloading. In common with such an old design there are no firing ports for the troops carried - British Army doctrine has always been to dismount from vehicles to fight. The passenger compartment has five seats either side - these fold up to provide a flat cargo space. Wading screens were fitted as standard, and the vehicle has a water speed of about 6 km/h when converted for swimming. The FV432 with regular regiments is equipped with a pintle-mounted L7 GPMG, vehicles with the Royal Artillery, Royal Engineers and Royal Signals had the Bren gun, they now subsequently also use the L7 GPMG. There are two three-barrel smoke dischargers at the front.

Then there were the two Warriors that incorporates several design features in keeping with UK battlefield experience. Passenger access is through a single electric ram powered door at the rear of the hull, rather than a drop-down ramp as in the American M113 and M2 Bradley APCs. There are no firing ports in the hull, in line with British thinking that the role of the APC/IFV is to carry troops under protection to the objective and then give firepower support when they have disembarked. Another reason is that it is not possible to fire accurately out of the ports of a moving IFV and access to firing ports would require internal stowage to be moved from behind the seated soldiers in the rear of the vehicle. Warrior Section Vehicles are able to carry and support 7 fully-equipped soldiers together with supplies and weapons including a number of anti-tank weapons for a 48-hour battlefield day in nuclear/biological/chemical conditions. The protection against small arms, missiles, RPGs and anti-tank mines was proven during the UN operations in Bosnia. Additional (applique) armour, such as "cage armour" can be fitted. Warrior is driven by a Perkins-Rolls-Royce V8 Condor engine through a 4 speed automatic gearbox. It is capable of a road speed of 46 mph (75 km/h). The Warriors both came with fully rotating turret carries a 7.62 mm calibre coaxial chain gun machinegun alongside the conventionally powered RARDEN 30 mm cannon. Thales Optronics BGTI battle group thermal imaging sights have added to upgrade the night fighting capability. All Warrior vehicles are now equipped with BOWMAN radios for enhanced communications command and control.

And the two air vehicles were placed on two flatbed trucks incase they needed air support or recon. The Bell 212 Twin Huey (also known as the Twin Two-Twelve) is a medium civilian helicopter that first flew in 1968. The 212 has a fifteen seat configuration, with one pilot and fourteen passengers. In cargo configuration the 212 has an internal capacity of 6.23 m³ (220 ft3). An external load of up to 5,000 lb (2,268 kg) can be carried. A truck nearby was being loaded with bikes for ground recon.

Cynthia knew that the only reason she was told of this mission was because of her close friendship with Niamh and her ex-husband Hunter. She would be needed in helping to locate the two missing soldiers and to find out why they didn't return.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the ninja world -

Sakura now age sixteen was ducking behind a stone wall as she reloads her bottle-rocket launcher. The group of bandits she and Hinata were sent to clean up were armed with muskets that have been appearing now and then on the black market for the last four years. All of the Hidden Villages now had some versions of the muskets either from their own factorys making them or bought from the black markets, even the Leaf now had working muskets and were working on making automatics like the ones Niamh had. But they were having trouble as the automatics that have been showing up would jam up unlike the ones The only working automatic that the Leaf has was in the hands of her partner... speaking of which.

Gunshots one after another took down the four bandits that had her pin behind a stack of firewood. "Hinata you took care of the rest of them?" Sakura ask popping out.

"They're all dead," Hinata said coldly as she reloads her gun and picking up the spent shells as it was a pain to make new ones. She looks over at one of the three buildings one of which had blown up. "What happen here?"

"I saw that most of the bandits were in that building grabbing thier weapons, so I fired a rocket into a stack of gunpowder and blew most of them up. I killed all but those four you got for me," Sakura said.

"Our mission has been completed then," Hinata said kneeling down and began taking what valuebles . "Come we need to take the loot these bandits have back to the village and strip these bodies."

"Yeah," Sakura said as she walks over to help Hinata. Ever since that day four years ago the Leaf village has been scarp for cash, missions like this one getting rid of bandits the Leaf nins would take the valuebles they find back to the village, some of the loot would be given back to some of the people robbed mostly the rich and the nobles so that they would look for the Leaf for more missions, while the rest would be used to help support the village.

"Have you heard that the Fire lord is giving the village more money this year," Hinata said.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"He's only doing it so that the village will be able to be presentable for the exams," Hinata said.

"You're thinking about Naruto," Sakura said.

"It's been four years since we last saw him," Hinata said. "The only one who's been in contact with him is Hunter."

"How is he doing in Water?" Sakura ask as she couldn't make it to visit her late teacher's husband when Hinata went to the Mist Village after Zabuza with the support of Hunter took it over.

"He has set up a militia group calling themselves Foxhound, they work with the Mist Village on missions but are a different group from them. Hunter is like Niamh only taking in people who can work well with others and just not on their skills," Hinata said.

"What did he say about Naruto?" Sakura ask.

"He said that he showed up every now and then when he's in the area but always leaves without telling anyone where he's going," Hinata said.

"I know that he won't hurt you when he comes for his revenge," Sakura said. "I mean... I'm the one who use to mistreat him all of the time."

Hinata put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe," Hinata said as she and Sakura had been throught alot in the past few years. They have become known as the Dirty Pair as they did have the habit of making a mess on missions they're on, and since the last four years they're the only Leaf nins that have been on missions regularly as they always get the job done. They're also the only pair of students that had been trained under Niamh Bradley who has become framous in the last four years after giving up her life for the shake of helping her brother Naruto. Many young girls of Hidden Villages were now trying to become like Niamh doing what needs to be done to help others, many of the younger girls of the Leaf Village trying to become nins were going to either Hinata or Sakura to train under them.

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said as she holds her friends hand on her shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Land of Waves -

Yana lived as a hunter as long as he could remember, he still hunted game he found in the woods surrounding his home. He made a life for himself selling the game he didn't kept for himself to the shops in outposts and villages. He always tried to keep out of the way of others, never caring much for the nins who went through his woods or people who wandered in. In his life he had seen many things but the strangest would had to be that woman Niamh Bradley. He was there in the woods that day when a strange light appeared and when he took a look he saw a woman dress in strange clothes walking around. He followed her to that hut people used to rest in when three men tried to rape her, he was going to help when he heard what sounded like thunder that he later found out was the sound of gun firer. Since that day many things had changed around the Element Countries all having to do with that woman from another land.

Which was why he was going through the woods today as he saw that same light appear in the woods again. Unlike the lights he had seen in the past four years where those strange metal things suddenly appearing and some disappearing this light was bigger. The light was still shinning as he came to a small clearing next to a small pond that he often used to drink from and rest. He kept low to the ground as he came near the clearing the light having faded away awhile ago, looking from behind a fallen log he saw people dress in strange clothes like the clothes he saw Niamh Bradley had worn when he first saw her. They had strange machines with them and were armed with those guns he has heard about, while they didn't had much numbers he heard enough about the power guns had to know while few in number they made it up in firepower.

Yana made his way back into his woods, seeing what he came to see. It didn't matter to him what those people were here for, he lived alone and he'll die alone. He was happy in his woods where the outside world didn't mattered. He knows that those people would bring much change to the countires like Bradley had done but it didn't mattered to him. He was a hunter and he would always be one in these woods.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - I'm still going to post my views on the latest War that the morons running the US goverment gotten the country into. Who only stay in power because most Americans who are against their views don't vote.

2 - Military vehicles use more fuel then other vehicles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Homecoming

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Homecoming –

Opening Song

Smoke rose into the air in the background of a sun sitting sky.

"New days on the morning of the beginning let's give the earth. Blowing in the wind Put just a little bit of hope and love in the pocket."

On a hilltop a group of people watches the smoke rising into the sky. The hill overlooks the Leaf Village.

"I wish If only I had wings. I would overcome my sadness, my past, and my fears."

A close up of the people showed them to be Hunter and the others who left with him from the fort.

"Yeah! I've got nothing to lose. Fight at the first chance Brand new day. Take my way! On these, the palms of my hands, I want to catch the miracle."

A group of Leaf ninjas looked on as the fort in front of them burns in front of them. The main building of the fort fell inwards as the fire ate away at the support beams. A spark rose up into the air glowing as it hovers in the air.

"I will traverse the never ending sky and earth and then the future. These new born wings are, Oh! Probably certainly definitely. Someday going to shine!"

The spark becomes a reflection in the eyes of Naruto as he drives down a endless road away from the Leaf Village.

"Maybe probably somewhere out there, an answer exists. Going on my way! The one and only truth is in the faraway wind."

On the hilltop where Niamh gave up her life, Hinata stares at the crater that is the only sign left that her teacher was once there.

"Sometime When I feel like I'm losing I smile and take a deep breath. I'll discard my weak, crybaby-like self."

The world fades and an other Hinata stands in front of the grave marker that bares her late teacher's name, place inside the creater. An older Sakura places her hand on her friend and smiles at her as Hinata turns around and faces her.

"Yeah! There's nothing I can't do. Screwed up someone's Everyday! Save my dream! Even if I'm laughed at I'll ignore it and try!"

In the foreground what's left of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team all older watches the two as they pay a visit to Niamh's grave.

"Until that day when I pass up the clouds that go towards the horizon. The wings that support my dreams are, Oh! Forever, forever, forever keep on! Going to take flight!!"

In a fort in the Land of Water, Hunter looks over reports in his office as in the foreground the others that came with him watches the soldiers of the fort train. In other part of the country Zabuza mirrors Hunter as he's busy running the new Hidden Mist Village.

"New days on the morning of the beginning let's kiss the earth. Blowing in the wind Put just a little bit of courage and love in the pocket."

Cynthia Ashlot rides shotgun in a jeep leading the other vehicles down a wide wide road.

"I will travel the never ending sky and earth and then the future. These newborn wings are, Oh! Probably certainly definitely someday going to shine!"

Naruto now older then he was when he left the Leaf Village. He stands on the same hill that Hunter and the others stood on when they watched the fort that was their home burn to the ground. He sits on his bike as he could still make out the blacken wood that still stood where the fort had been.

"Until that day when I pass up the clouds that go towards the horizon. The wings that support my dreams are, Oh! Forever, forever, forever Keep on! Going to take flight!" (1)

He jumps onto his bike and drives towards the Leaf Village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Waves -

The people along the road to the Land of Waves were greeted with a strange sight as strange vehicles drove down the road towards Naurto's Bridge. Many had been around to have seen Niamh and her amazing bike as she had called it when she first came to Waves. But the vehicles they saw driving pass them were nothing that any of them had ever seen before, not as big as a train but were just as fast. And with guns appearing now and then over the last four years, they knew that some of the vehicles had mounted weapons on them.

Shotgunning in the lead Warrior ACP, Cynthia Ashlot looks out the window as the landscrap flew pass. Everything was so different and yet very much the same as it was back home, growing up in England she didn't get to see much open land as she was seeing now. Driving the ACP was Warrant Officer Oreldo a handsome young soldier who fancies himself a ladies' man. He is very clever, resourceful and an expert at picking locks. And the moment they met hit on her for a date which she quickly drop as fast as Bush did when he was drafted to fight but skipped out. (2)

"Any idea where we're going?" Oreldo ask keeping an eye on the road.

"Acorrding to the scout jeep there's a large village up the road here across a bridge that looks like the ones we have back home," Cynthia said. "It looks like a major trade port and if we're lucky we'll be able to find information on the where abouts on both Nimah and Hunter."

"Why is it so important that we find these two?" Warrant Officer Machs ask from the back of the ACP. Graduated as one of the top students of the academy, the slight, bespectacled Machs provides the voice of reason and caution when out in the field. Beside's Cynthia the people inside the ACP are all part of a unit that was placed under the command of Cynthia.

"They have been here for four years if they're still alive that is and know the ways of this place better then we do," 2nd Lieutenant Alice L. Malvin answers. An inexperienced soldier of noble origin but showed much promise in her training. Alice is hot-tempered and reckless demeanor tends to sometimes put her and her subordinates in danger. She has a strong sense of duty and justice and tries to live up to her family's military traditions, contrary to her father and sisters' belief that she must assume a more feminine behavior. Contrary to the modern army rules of combat, Alice's weapon of choice is a short-sword with her family crest engraved on it, but in some occasions she shows her true skills in battle when brandishing her special weapon, a long double-bladed cavalry sword called Mahne. Which is why she and her unit were choosen as with their limited ammo that they brought with them, they needed soldiers who could engage in hand to hand combat with people who frought with melee weapons. (3) Another curious trait of hers is that sometimes she feels chills on her neck when something very good or very bad is about to happen.

"Well it should be easy to find information on them since they'll be the only ones here with vehicles," Corporal Randel Oland said. Despite his impressive stature (well over six feet tall), and a body riddled with scars, Randel's nature most of the time is kindhearted and ingenuous. But when he is in trouble he uses the heavy weapons he carries around to cut through almost anything.

"Weren't those two married?" Sergeant Major Lili Stecchin ask Cynthia. She is the longest serving member of the unit, Little is known about her past except that she was a part of the military band in her previous post. She serves as Alice's aide and is also responsible for taking care of Mercury the dog member of the unit.

"Yes they were," Cynthia said. "I just hope that they're still alive in this world."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Water -

It's four years since the Hidden Village of Mist fell and was rebuilt, many things had change over those four years. But the biggest change was the fort that was built close to the Hidden Village and helps protect the villages and towns close to it and able to aid the Hidden Village or the other way around in case of an attack. The fort was surrounded by a dry moat with wooden stakes driven into the ground to slow down any attackers on the fort. On the side of the moat close to the walls of the fort were stone bunkers armed with a Gatling gun to cut down any attackers while able to give covering fire to the bunkers on either side of them. Behind the bunkers is the outer wall that serves as a fallback point if the dry moat was crossover. The wall protected the training fields of the fort as well as the wheatfields and chicken farm to help feed the fort soldiers. The inner walls of the fort protected a massive complex, which is the home of the most advance fighting force of the Element Countries Fox-Hound.

The complex was the size of four modern city block give or take, it started out small at first but had quickly grown into what it is today. There were sleeping quaters for the soldiers, warehouses to store supplies, mahince shops, weapon shops, garages for the new vehicles that were being built, dojos, mess halls, a water treament plant and a small power station. The complex is protected by several guard towers and mounted weapons on the walls. The fort of Outer Heaven is the most well protected fort in the Element Countries and all Hidden Villages knew that attacking the fort would cost them dearly. For there were only soldiers and work crews inside the walls of the fortress so that when it was under attack they didn't have to worry about villagers. The closest village from the fort is over a mile away so that soldiers wouldn't goof off and sneak off into the village, only when they had time off they could head off to the town.

Besides the weapons that appear now and then on the black markets the source of new gun powder weapons comes from the fort. Cannons, Gatling guns, rilfes, and small hand guns all were made inside the walls of the fort. Many had tried to steal the blueprints to the weapons but all failed to get out of the fort with them. The soldiers of the base are all well train in using guns and all carry a melee weapon with them to be able to fight after they fired their weapons and don't have time to reload. And the ground vehicles that have been built in the allowed the soldiers to be able to bring in a large force of soldiers to any place they were needed in a short amount of time. The vehicles that are made inside the fort were all much more advance then the ones that have been showing up that were used to carry those who brought them from one place to another. But they were prone to break downs and weren't as fast or well built as the ones in the fort. They also had mounted weapons gatling guns, cannons and rockets, that could be fired by the driver or from someone riding with them, bringing in heavy firer that's able to take down even the hardest of targets. (5) With this abilty the soldiers of Outer Heaven have become the top place for people to hire their services to handle a problem quickly.

Hunter the commander of the fort waited for the recon team to report back since he had sent them out days ago to find any information on Naruto. He sat in his office in the main building of the fort with the top ranking officers who have been with him from the start. Maki who had befriend Niamh still carried her massive sword as well as the rocket launcher Niamh had given her, and has been refining it since then to be able to fire more powerful rockets. Ran who's in charge of the sword training of the soldiers, she still wore the same style of clothes that she wore when he first met her, but now along with her sword she carries with her a Beretta M92F. Meow still likes to fight with her hands but now carries the Franchi SPAS-12 Automatic Shotgun with her when she needs a bit more firepower, as well as bombs. And then there was Emma who was the deal broker for Niamh before she died and since then been working with Hunter's group in setting up deals and missions for them.

A nin came into the room with the symbol of Fox-Hound on his headband as for the last four years any missing nin could find a place to call home in the fort. Once a missing nin enters Fox-Hound the nins after them wouldn't dare to try to follow them as it would mean their deaths. Taking in missing nins started when Hunter started taking in missing Mist nins who didn't want to go back to the village and Zabuza agreed to let any missing Mist nins to join Hunter's group. This allowed Fox-Hound to grow big in a short amount of time, and added to the talent pool.

"What's the news?" Hunter ask.

"Naruto has been spotted heading towards the Leaf Village," the nin said.

"Just as I thought," Hunter said dismissing the nin who left the room.

"Looks like he's not waiting for the exams to start," Meow said.

"He has been waiting for four years now," Ran said.

"Maybe he's going to play around with them for a bit before destroying the village," Maki said.

"No he's not," Hunter said. "He's going to see who he can trust and choose who he's going to kill and who he's not."

"He's going to be telling those who he still cares about to leave the village," Emma said smiling a bit. "I wonder how much he has really changed."

"He's no longer the smiling kids I once knew," Maki said. "I hope that both Sakura and Hinata won't try to fight him."

"Hinata still loves him," Meow said remembering when Hinata had visted the fort to see them.

"Naruto still has a hard time of trusting people, but I can't blame him," Ran said.

"What have you heard about Butcher?" Hunter ask the group.

"Even with my network I haven't been able to find anything about him since he and you saw Naruto off four years ago," Emma said. "The only time he has been found in the past was when he lets people to find him."

"From what I have been hearing the reason why he came out of hidding four years ago was because a group of the underworld had told him about his brother's death," Maki said crossing her arms. She still hasn't given up in finding out the name of the group that had destroyed her village and been going after bandits and crime rings to find bit and pieces of information. "It's also the same group that have been making those guns that have been appearing on the black market. But the only one we know who would know is Butcher."

"I'll ask Butcher myself," Hunter said.

"What?" the group all ask.

"He's going to appear at the Leaf Village and that's where I'm heading to," Hunter said.

"But who's going to command the fort?" Meow ask.

"You and Ran should be able to hold things down here while I'm gone," Hunter said.

"What us?" Ran ask.

"You two always said that I have it easy as I rarely go out on missions anymore. Let's how you two like handing the job of making sure everything in the fort runs smoothly," Hunter said.

"What about Maki and Emma?" Meow ask.

"I'm going with Hunter," Maki said.

"And I'm already have my hands full dealing with missions," Emma answered.

"Oh boy," Meow said letting out a puff of air as Ran took a slip of sake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Land of Fire -

Both Hinata and Sakura stood in front of the Tsunade giving her their report on the completion of their latest mission. Tsunade looked at the two young women in front of her, they formed a deep friendship since that day when everything started falling apart for the village. With very little missions coming into the village for the last four years the village was nothing but a former shadow of its former self. The Dirty Pair as they have become known as have been making a name for themselves as they completed missions fast but almost always destroy something as well, in this case it was the bandit hideout that was destroyed when Sakura blew it up with one of her rockets. Both of them have different ways of attacking but they both completed each others weakness and flaws making them a feared duo in the Element countries.

Hinata who trained in gun kata, with gun and knife in hand would drive into a fight up and close and cut and shoot any foe that tried to stop her. One moment she would be trying to slice you with her knife the nexts she would be pointing her gun in your face. Then there was Sakura who took fighting in, 'blow up everything' way as she calls it. Over the last four years Sakura has been working on making more powerful rockets with the skills both Niamh and Hunter had taught her, and has since then created many different kinds of rockets using chakra to infuse them with more power or effects. And when it comes to fighting up close she would be swinging her machete and using her impressive strenght to overpower anyone who stood in her way. And since on missions they're never too far away from each other if one had trouble dealing with something then the other would come and help out. In the last four years they're the only nins of the Leaf Village who have made a name for themselves with the other countries and villages.

In that short amount of time they have become role models for the younger generation of of kunoichi who wanted to follow their footsteps. But the older generations of the village on the other hand disaprove of them as they showed none of the older generations of the village any repect whatsoever, for what it cost both of them when the truth came out. They also never trusted what the older generations when they were told something always making sure that what they were told was true or not. When they were told to start behaving by the elders of the village, they said plainly, 'Real trust and repect are earned not given. The village can't be trusted as they couldn't be trusted to fulfill the wishes of the Hokage.' Hinata and her father have been at odds ever since that day when he tried to use her as a gift to Naruto to stop him from destroying the village. From what Tsunade had heard, Hinata never is without her gun close at hand just incase her clan tried something.

"Good work you two," Tsuande said as they had brought in a good hurl of loot from the bandits. "Were they any trouble?"

"They were all armed with flintlocks," Hinata said. "Whoever is supplying the bandits are getting better in making guns. Hunter and his group are doing all they can in finding out where the main source of these guns are coming from."

"The only saving grace is that the automatics that are popping up have a habit of jamming," Sakura said as she almost lost her life when a bandits had her in his sights but his gun jammed alowing her to kill him before he killed her.

"Yes that has been giving us alot of trouble," Tsunade said as the village has lost many skilled nins to the guns that have been showing up. Because of that the village like all of the other Hidden villages have been hard at work in making their own guns. Work would go alot faster for the Leaf if Hinata and Sakura would allow them to study their weapons but they wouldn't allow anyone to look over their weapons or say how they work.

"Any news on Naruto?" Sakura ask as the exams would be held in the Leaf Village again and Naruto would be returning.

"No not let," Tsunade said. "The council wants you two to try to stop him."

"Fat chance of that happening," Hinata said. "Both of us have made it clear that we wouldn't try to stop him. Niamh gave up her life to give him her eyes so he'll be able to see who he can trust and I'm not going to give up any chance of him trusting me again not for this village."

"The same goes with me," Sakura said. "He and I could have been friends a long time ago but I let that chance slip past me. I'm not going to let this second chance to slip past me again."

Shizune came bursting into the room huffing and puffing. "One of the lookouts has spotted Naruto he's heading for the North Gate."

"He's here," Hinata said.

"You know where he's heading to right," Sakura said.

"Yes I do," Hinata said as she left the room followed by Sakura.

"Where is he going?" Shizune ask.

"He's going to Niamh's grave," Tsunade said wondering what's going to happen to the village now that the demon that it created has finally comeback to the place that he had once called his home and wanted to protect the very people who made his life hell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - The opening song of 'Scrapped Princess'

2 - Bush said he served in the army but he never went to nom.

3 - Modern Soldiers in every movie or book I have read when high tech weapons go against melee weilding warriors is that once their guns run out of bullets to firer that most modern soldiers are no match agaisnt the sword swinging soldiers. Compared to the past soldiers who needed to train like hell just to survive, modern soldiers without guns are no match against people who know how to use melee weapons.

4 - The original Gatling gun was a black powder field weapon, which used multiple rotating barrels turned by a hand crank, and firing loose (no links or belt) metal cartridge ammunition using a gravity feed system from a hopper. It was first used by the Union Army during the American Civil War. Unlike earlier weapons such as the mitrailleuse which had limited capacity and long reloading times, the Gatling gun was more reliable, easy to load, and had a high firing rate.

5 - It be like the G.I. Joes vehicles and does anyone have any vehicles that they would like to see in the fic write it in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. The Grave

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Grave –

Naruto stopped his bike as he came to the hill top that his sister Niamh gave up her life for his. He could remember it so clearly as if it happen only a few hours ago. Even with the passing of four years the hole that was made when Niamh blew herself up was still there. The hole was filled with rainwater and became a small pond, the only thing that marked it as a gravesite was the headstone that was place infront of the pond.

'Niamh Bradley, a soldier from the lands beyond the sea. A sister who gave her life for her little brother Naruto Bradley.'

"It's been four years since I was here last," Naruto said staring at the headstone. In the four years since he set off on the road to make himself stronger and learn to live the life that's been given to him without any say on his part. As he rode from one place to another without a clear path ahead of him, freely going across the Element Countries like the wind. On the road he was free to be who he was without having to hid behind a smiling mask of that boy he once wore as a mask in the village. He was still finding out who he is, as all of his life his path was already chosen for him. His father sealed the demon fox inside of him, and his mother abandon him before he was even a day old. The Third Hokage who he once thought as the only one who cared for him while he was growing up, betrayed him to by forcing him to think that the only way for him to be seen as a human was to become the next Hokage of the village.

"Once, I take my revenge on the village sister, I'll stop being a ninja and try to find a life outside the one forced on me," Naruto said. Feeling two people coming out from behind he pulls out his revolver and twist his body around with his weapon aimed at the duo.

"Naruto," Hinata said as she stares at the young man aiming a gun at her. "It's been too long."

"Welcome back," Sakura said smiling the best that she could with someone who she knows would kill her.

"I see that you two came to greet me," Naruto said in a flat voice. "Another attempt to please me, like this village has been doing whenever they manage to find me."

"We heard about that," Hinata said. The council in the last four years been sending groups of nins to try to find Naruto, each trying to bribe him in someway, money, scrolls, and for the women their bodies.

"Then you know what's going to happen," Naruto said still holding his weapon towards them.

"Yes we're either going to die or be mained for life," Sakura said. She had seen what happened to the nins that ran into Naruto, they either cameback in bodybags or cameback dragging themselves with whatever limb Naruto left for them to be use. "But tell me what do you see with the gift, Niamh gave you?"

Naruto remained silent for what seem to be hours before putting his gun away. "You two can be trusted."

"Naruto what are you planning on doing?" Hinata ask.

"Why ask a question when you already know the answer," Naruto said back.

"There are some things that you should know first," Hinata said. "The Fire Lord has posted one of his samuria's here in the village to update him an all events."

"The Fire Lord finally had enough of the village keeping things from him," Naruto said.

"He goes wherever he wants even in the areas that are off limits to almost everyone and attends all meetings with the council and has killed a number of people when they tried to stop him. Since no one trust the word of a Leaf nin anymore we depend on him to seal any contact with the word of the Fire Lord's will," Sakura explains.

"The Lord of Fire is still feeling the aftermath of four years ago, I see," Naruto said.

"He cut most of his funding to the village to make up for the trade that he lost before of four years ago. Most of the nins of the village these days are lucky to have a mission asigned to them once a month as few people want to deal with us," Hinata adds.

"I heard that you two the Dirty Pair have become quite the demand of late," Naruto said. "Espeicaly after the Land of Rice raid."

"Well it wasn't like we planned on causing the entire factory to be blown up," Sakura said remembering what happen three years ago when she and Hinata were sent to spy on the gun factory that the Sound Village had built and somehow during the choas that happen when they were found out caused the entire building to go up in a big bang.

"You two manage to destroy something everytime that you two get a mission," Naruto said. "If it wasn't for the fact that you two always get the mission done."

"It does help that we're studied under your sister," Hinata said. "We even rebuilt the fort."

"You rebuilt the fort?" Naruto ask.

"Ever since the truth of what your father did to you came out... we just couldn't stay in the village anymore," Sakura said. "So me and Hinata went and rebuilt the fort as the best as we could and been living there ever since."

"And what of the other kids?" Naruto ask.

"Each of them took the truth of you differently," Hinata said. "Shino has buried himself into prefecting his families bug style. And Kiba has trained himself to be a mounted rifleman using Akamaru as a horse as he has gotten that big."

"Neji has created his own form of gun kata with the guns that the village has been able to make," Hinata said. "He and Tenten had been busy in trying to copy the Two Soul style from what they had seen us when we were training together. They have gotten the style down pretty good, with Neji using our bloodlimit to attack at long range and Tenten to attack at close range. Their teammate Lee has created a way to deflect bullets by using metal bracelets on his forearms and has gotten alot stronger as he threw himself into his training."

"Copied the Two Soul style did they?" Naruto said "And what of the others?"

"Choji has been working and a jutsu that makes his body very soft like rubber so that bullets would just bounce off of him. But I don't think the jutsu would stand up to the firepower that Niamh's guns have as the only guns that been fired at him since he created the jutsu are the guns that have been appearing around since four years ago. And Shikamaru and Ino have gotten together," Sakura said. "Shikamaru has become a sniper and Ino has become his spotter and gotten ahold of one of the new rocket launchers that have been showing up, they learned to use their bloodlimits to help them with using gun as they have completely changed the way we do things around here."

"And what of Sasake?" Naruto ask.

"He's been training himself almost non stop for the last four years with what he knows of gun kata that he seen Niamh use to teach us. He sent his sights on being the one who will beat you," Hinata said. His gun isn't as good as the one's Niamh gave us but he has gotten good at knife fighting and has become good with a gun."

"Interesting," Naruto said taking it all in. He notice that someone was running up towards him.

"Naruto you're back," Iruka said seeing his former student for the first time in four years. He would had said something else but Naruto suddenly aimed his gun at him.

"Iruka-sensei it's been awhile," Naruto said coldly as his eyes saw the aura of trust around his former teacher with Red Orange around him. (1) "I would have like to have you around for old times sake but Niamh's gift tells me that I can't trust you. All those kind words you said to me all those years ago was just to keep me under control."

"Please Naruto don't do this," Iruka said sweating bullets. "I hate the fox but not you."

"But you still see me as a demon even with that voice in your head that says otherwise. And from what I learned in the last four years someone with your aura must be handled before it becomes a problem," Naruto said as he fires a single round into his former teacher's forehead.

Sakura and Hinata stared at the body of their former teacher a man that they had thought Naruto wouldn't kill. But he did and done so right in front of them. Looking at his face they saw nothing as if Naruto had just killed a fly that was in his face, without so much as a tear or regret on his face. It was at that moment they knew that the Naruto that they thought that had known was nothing more then a mask and the Naruto that was in front of them was the real Naruto and he wasn't anything like the one that they use to know. But both of them had agreed and made up their minds long ago, when Naruto cameback they would stand by him to show him that he still had people like his sister, Niamh who saw him as a person and not as a demon or treated him nice because of the seal that would make the demon fox stronger. They have to show him that people wouldn't be nice to him because of that, or he'll become the very thing that Niamh gave up her life trying to save him from that fate. Becoming a monster...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - For the list of aura color trust please look at page one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. To Make a Monster

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Make a Monster –

Tsunade sat in a meeting with the village council as plans to deal with Naruto were being brought forth in a hope that something would please him. With the truth of the seal being common knowledge everyone in the room knows that it would take everything the village has left to be able to please Naruto. With four years of little money coming into the village they were concern not being able to keep Naruto in luxury. They have been saving up ever since money problems first started, all the extra money that was leftover was saved up for this moment even when that money could had helped them when they ran short on paying the village nins or when they ran short on supplies that they couldn't make in the village. They also have another problem that also caused them many problems as ever since the event of four years ago the Fire Lord had posted one of his samurais to oversee the village in his name.

A tall dark hair man with wolf like eyes. Saito has no compassion or mercy for his lord's enemies which he sees the leaf as. He lives by the Shinsengumi code "Aku Soku Zan" literally "Slay Evil Immediately", but more poetically rendered as "Swift Death To Evil". He is rather morbid and arrogant. Nevertheless, none of these character flaws prevent him from being a superb investigator and fighter. He believes in peace and order. Anyone he considers to be corrupt or despotic, he targets for elimination. Most of the old council has been dealt by Saito already and dealt with by his sword as he killed them for having some part played in how Naruto was treated, even the leader of Roots was beheaded in a public showing to show the village where they stood in the Fire Lord's eyes. He went anywhere he wanted in the village with nothing off limits for him as he wrote reports of the files and scrolls that he had read throughout the village. During the first few months people tried to stop him from entering compounds or rooms which, Saito has more then once beheaded a nin and other times took their headband making them nothing more then civilians for the trouble.

Killing nins and taking their headbands away for other made things in the village much worse then it already is. If a ninja had to become a civilian, they would be in bankruptcy for many years. There are many things a ninja can do, carving wood and selling foods is not one of them. A ninja would have to learn a trade from scratch, or imagine a way of helping civilians with chakra, that is, if that spot weren't already taken by one of the genin. The only other option was becoming a missing nin, and that never worked out good. The only way of gaining money being a missing nin, was capturing or killing other missing nin, as a bounty hunter. And money for everyone in the village was tight, with so little income coming into the village, they had to scrap by just to keep things running.

"Saito is the Fire Lord going to give us more money for the upcoming exams?" Tsunade ask him. She's been writing to the Fire Lord to get more money so that they'll be abke to make themselves presentable for the exams to the other villages.

"He says that he'll wait to see what Naruto is planning for the village before putting sending any money, besides Naruto did say that he's going to destroy this village and why should my lord spend money when its just going to be destroyed," Saito answers coldly. "Unless this village somehow gets Naruto to rejoin it willingly which, I'll be closely watching if it happens, the Fire Lord isn't about to put any money into this village. Besides money is a problem for him too as he's still feeling the after effects of four years ago. It's only because of Hunter and his connections to the Mist Village that trade is recovering, and I also need to remind you that Naruto is also the one who talked the two princesses to start trading with the Land of Fire again. You nins of the Leaf have done very little in trying to recover the image of the Land of Fire as the strongest which Land of Water has now taken its place. So unless you nins do something that helps my lord then, I'll continue to write back to him that this village doesn't earn any extra money to my lord."

"I know that there have been mistakes but," one of the members of the council began to say but stop as Saito fired a bullet into the old woman's forehead.

"I know you're going to say something about not knowing that Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage," Saito said holding the smoking gun. Ever since four years ago with guns being sold on the black market, samurais had to change their style of fighting to keep up. Saito himself now carries a flintlock pistol as the revolvers that been showing up had the habit of jamming along with his sword. He had to admit that having a pistol at hand did help when his target was out of his range with a sword but the reloading time was the downside to the new weapon. Once better revolvers start showing up he'll upgrade his weapon. "I heard it before."

Tsunade clapped her hands and two nins appeared. "You know the drill," she said sadly as this was too a common thing to happen. The two nins nodded and dragged the body out of the room. "Really now do you have to do that all of the time?"

"Just making sure that you people know your place," Saito said reloading his pistol which is why most samurais carry more then one just in case. "Besides, I thought that you like being rid of Homura and most of the old council."

"Yes that's true," Tsunade said as Saito had killed off the old system of the council by killing the members.

"But you know as well as I do that won't be enough to please Naruto," Saito said as he read through the files kept on Naruto that recorded his life. Reading through the files made Saito's blood boil as he read the list of things done to the young boy. "The only reason why I didn't kill off most of this village is because if I did so, it would upset Naruto as he wasn't the one who got to do it. And you all know that anyone that upsets Naruto will be put to death by the command of my lord."

"Yes I know," Tsuande said as she knows that Naruto is going to make sure that the village would feel his pain. He had already killed his former teacher already, the Anbu had told her about it before the meeting started. And the only two people who in the village that know anything about Naruto just found out that the Naruto they knew was nothing more then a mask and the real face of Naruto was something else... She couldn't do anything as she doesn't know Naruto well enough to talk to him as a friend. His mother and father were nothing but strangers to him, her former teacher nothing more then a man who betrayed him on the deepest of levels, and his old teacher a lazy bum who never bothered to teach him anything useful other then chakra control. The village had no one who could talk to him as a friend besides Hinata and the raman stand owner and his daughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the fort -

Naruto stood in the courtyard of the rebuild fort that Hinata and Sakura been calling home ever since they moved out of the village. The new fort was like the old one before it burned down, the buildings of the fort were in the same place even had a chicken cage like before. The only difference was that the new fort was more lived in then the old one, a garden patch grew at once corner of the yard and that there was a stone building at another.

"I see that you two been busy," Naruto said taking a peak inside the stone building and finding it full of weapons that they gathered during the last four years that they began to go by the name of Dirty Pair.

"Whoever supplied Butcher with his gun has been selling these flintlocks to the black market," Sakura said. "We pick up some revolvers now and then but they then to jam along with those machine guns. The only guns that don't jam are the weapons that come from Outer Heaven."

"Yes, I know," Naruto said. "I go there whenever, I need to repair my weapons."

"Whenever we visit the base Hunter speaks fondly of you," Sakura said.

"Of course he does," Naruto said. "We're family after all, the only family that I had."

"Naruto do you want to know about what your parents been up to since you left?" Hinata ask.

"Parents are ones who raise you and make you into what you are today," Naruto said. "Since they didn't raise me they're not my parents." (1)

"Hunter said that every time you stop by that he never see you smile," Hinata said.

"There's nothing to smile about," Naruto said. "But I will in time."

"You will?" Sakura said hoping that there was some of the old Naruto left or at least the one she saw when Niamh was alive. But that ended with what he said next.

"When, I see this village in ruins and the people dead or begging for forgiveness. Which, I'll whisper back, no."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Land of Water -

The village closest to Outer Heaven use to be nothing more then a small village, until the fort was built and trade started to come in and out of the fort. A teeming marketplace, full of haggling and bargaining, which sold corn, grains, and meat from local farms; pottery and handicrafts from Land of Fang; wines from downriver; soaps and scents from Land of Thunder, leather goods from Land of Spring, furniture, firearms, and jewelry from local artisans. It was also the place to buy the firearms that came from the fort that was closely watch by the soldiers that are station in the village. There were also names of weapon makers that made names for themselves and their weapons were sought after by all that came to the village. But the one that was the best was a woman name Xia.

In the workshop of the fort were all the firearms were made, Hunter step into the building and spotted the person he was looking for. She stood about five foot three and looked to be about a hundred and fifteen pounds. Her bright red hair was shoulder length, longer than a normal army regulations allowed, but she had it pulled into a tight ponytail and tied up. She had high regal cheekbones, and soft full red lips. He could see her eyes from across the room, a unique and brilliant gleaming jade green in color; they were unlike any eyes he had seen on a woman before. The color of her eyes highlighted and contrasted with her deeply tanned skin, and the light makeup she wore only accented that contrast. Her uniform could not hide her full, firm breasts and lean muscular legs under her skirt. Her legs were long for someone of her height and as she turned slightly he saw that they connected to a perfectly shaped and muscled ass. She walked with the confidence of a pro and she does noticed how most of the men in her immediate area turned to stare at her with lust in their eyes.

"Xia what have you got for me today?" Hunter ask his head mech.

"Going off to the Leaf Village," Xia said tighting a bolt on one of her projects she's always working on. After showing her blue prints for an engine she managed to build some vehicles with mounted weapons which he gotten the idea from some old G.I. Joe cartoons. The one she just finished with is the Coyote Wagon that's equipped with twin Gatling Turrets. The Coyote is designed so you can drive and shoot at the same time. "Well, I have some new toys that need to be field tested."

"Show me," Hunter said as Xia led him to a table with several weapons on it.

"The Redeemer Revolver its ingenious design ejects expended cylinders through the breech while feeding loaded cylinders into the muzzle. The careful balance between accuracy, rate of fire, and power make the Redeemer I hope a standard firearm for Outer Heaven soldiers. Like any pistol, however, it has neither the stopping power or the long range accuracy of most rifles. On the butt of the Redeemer is a blade that could be use as a club in close combat."

"The Blackfish Rifle, the Blackfish can be reloaded quickly, as has good range and stopping power without too much recoil. Its heft and bladed handle make it a fine choice for close quarters combat."

"The Carson Range Rifle is designed to maximize range at the expense of all else. Its long barrel makes it impossible to conceal and awkward to carry. It bears a fragile 5 lb. scope that provides a great view of distant enemies but less than a 6 degree point of reference."

"The Argus Shotgun sports four barrels, a simplified extractor spring for quick firing, and a wicked six inch blade for lethal melee action. While two barrels deploy, the second pair swing below the breech for simultaneous re-loading. The two firing barrels don't overlap in cone output, in result greater spread. These will make the Argus a favorite of soldiers facing and enemy that needs to be taken apart at close range."

"The Dual Crossbow use arrows as platforms for powerful explosives that are too heavy and unstable to fire from normal pistols and rifles. The Dual Crossbow was designed to get the most from these explosive arrows. Perhaps the most unusual aspect of this crossbow is the presence of two tillers, leaf springs, and triggers that can release arrows nearly simultaneously that gives it a greater range and power."

"The Rail Rocket fires explosive mortars a fair distance. To compensate for its inability to be fired at close range (without blowing you up), the Rail Rocket has the weight and blade of a formidable mace weapon. Although mortars move slowly enough to give distant enemies time to take evasive action, some are tow-rockets that can be steered in flight."

"Well that's impressive," a newcomer said. The man is Dutchie an extremely muscular and big man who wields a massive chaingun that's as large and heavy as he is. The chaingun is hand chanked letting out a volley of bullets that can tear just about anything to pieces. It's such a massive weapon that he uses it as a club smashing anyone who gets in its way.

"Dutchie what brings my rival here?" Xia ask as he's the second best mech in the fort.

"Came to show the boss what I have cooked up," Dutchie said. "It's right outside."

"Well let's have a look," Hunter said walking out. Outside was one of the new trucks with a platform on top of it equip with a massive howitzer cannon.

"With this we'll be able to lay down heavy firer and be able to pull out if the enemy gets too close," Dutchie said.

"Good work," Hunter said walking around the mobile weapon. "It's always a good idea to have something to surprise the enemy with."

"If you would mind sir, I would like to go to the Leaf Village with you," Dutchie said. "It's been awhile since, I got to use my chaingun."

"Good idea," Xia said in agreement. "Then I don't have to have him around for awhile."

"We like to come as well," a young woman said.

"Kin, Zaku you two want to come as well?" Hunter ask the pair.

Kin Tsuchi was a Genin-level ninja of the Sound Village before her leader used her to bring back one of the past Leaf Hokages. She uses a combination of bells, strings, and needles to confuse her enemies. In battles, the bells cause a genjutsu, further confusing and disorientating her opponent. Ever since Niamh saved her and Zaku they been loyal to Hunter as payment for what his wife did for them when she had no reason to save them at all. She now uses a gun that fires bullets that makes sonic sounds when they're fired, like her old bells do.

Then there was Zaku Abumi also was a Genin-level ninja from the Hidden Sound Village. Like many Sound ninja, he has been physically altered with unnatural enhancements that enhance his abilities; in his case, he was fitted with hollow air tubes that extend through his arms and open through his hands, allowing him to propel a combination of air pressure and sound in various ratios, controlled by his chakra. He now has a boom box like device that he carries around, when he places both of his hands on the sides of it were the speaker holes are located at, he's able to create a sound wave that's able to shatter solid rock coming out from the cannon like barrel of the device.

"We made a promise to Niamh that we'll help Naruto when he needs it and we want to repay her," Zaku said.

"Besides he needs all the friends he can get to make sure he doesn't become a true monster," Kin said as she had met Naruto the few times he came to the fort and always had this strange feeling coming from him. Maybe it was Niamh spirt telling her to be his friend who didn't want him for anything but to be there to help him even when he thinks he doesn't need it.

"I only wish he had friends," Hunter said sadly. He also made a promise to Niamh before she died that he be there for her little brother. He was shock when she told her of her plan but he knew when he saw that look on her that nothing he could say or do would change her mind. She truly loved Naruto as her little brother and wanted to take as much of the pain away but couldn't. The best she could do was to give him her power to see who he could trust so that he wouldn't lash out on anyone he thought is his enemy. He could only hope that once he take his revenge on the village he won't become a true monster who attacks anyone without a cause or a reason. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - Family are people who raise you and love you which Naruto never had. Which is why I reissuing this...

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

Come on people there needs to be more fics about Naruto being raised by a family out there!

2 - A howitzer is a type of artillery piece that is characterized by a relatively short barrel and the use of comparatively small explosive charges to propel projectiles at trajectories with a steep angle of descent. In the taxonomies of artillery pieces used by European (and European-style) armies in the 18th, 19th, and 20th centuries, the howitzer stood between the "gun" (which was characterized by a longer barrel, larger propelling charges, smaller shells, higher velocities and flatter trajectories) and a "mortar" (which has the ability to fire projectiles at even higher angles of ascent and descent).

3 - As Marv from Sin City once said 'If you're going to kill someone make sure you should.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Painting the Town Red

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Painting the Town Red –

The village Hidden in the Leaf had seen better days. Once the most powerful ninja village was now a shadow of its former self. The signs of the battle four years ago could still be seen as the funding to rebuild the village fell short when the Fire Lord cut the funding of the village to almost nothing when the trade bands were started by Naruto's two princesses friends, along with the fact that since the day four years ago that the countries watched as Niamh gave her life to help her brother so that he'll be able to trust others as he couldn't otherwise because of what the village had done to him. The village had to lower their prices to be able to get anyone to buy their services as the shame of refusing to honor the words of Minato the fourth Hokage, who was the only one who could fight the Butcher on even ground. There was also the fact that because of the way the seal of the demon fox was designed that as long as the container is happy the demon sealed inside of them won't be able to break free or using negative emotions to grow stronger. The very fact made the other villages and countries to turn their backs on the Leaf Village as they all knew that sooner or later they're going to have to deal with the demon fox who was now much, much stronger then it was before. And to make matters worse was that the same seal that trap the fox the first time wouldn't be able to trap it again, from the word of the Butcher who wrote the flyers he had spread around, 'Because of the seal design only someone that carries the same blood as the container will be able to hold the fox or till a hundred years has past'.

"The village is now a slum," Naruto said looking at the buildings in disrepair, he could see were they had started to rebuild but just stop. The few repairs he had seen were done by the owners from the trees around the village that had been cut down for lumber or from the rubble of destroyed buildings. The new buildings was dirty and made from what looked like a random assortment of planks haphazardly nailed together. He along with Sakura and Hinata stood on top of the stone buildings that weren't damage by the raid four years ago.

"It's because once the Fire Lord cut funding, the village couldn't pay to have the village be repaired to look like it was before," Sakura said use to the sight of the village.

"Most people had to cut their own wood or gather pieces of rubble to rebuild," Hinata said. "Everyone has to get by with what they have now."

"This is a fire hazer waiting to happen," Naruto said as he pulls out a cask filled with naphtha. (1)

"You're starting already?" Sakura ask.

"I always like having a bang," Naruto said tossing the cask down a smoking stove pipe. A second later the wooden building burst into flames, the people inside the building screamed as the flames ate away at their bodies. The fire quickly jumped from one building to another, the people inside the building screamed as their clothes caught on fire or ran for safety, those who fell were quickly trampled underfoot.

"This is what I'm going to be doing until my revenge is complete," Naruto said to Hinata and Sakura, a cry of a baby could be heard from one of the buildings burning. "It doesn't matter to me how much they try to make amends to me. Nothing they'll ever do will make up for my life up to four years ago."

"I'll stand by your side no matter what," Hinata said her eyes unmoved by what she was seeing as she prepared for it.

"As will, I," Sakura said.

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he appeared with several nins to fight the fire.

"Well, well this is a surprise," Naruto said turning to his old teacher. "You finally got somewhere quickly."

"Did you do this?" Kakashi ask.

"I did," Naruto smiled. "It makes me happy to hear their dying screams. The only thing that makes me happy."

"Naruto much has change," Kakashi said.

"And more has stayed the same," Naruto adds.

"What can we do to make amends for our past sins?" Kakashi ask. All of the Leaf nins were under orders by the Fire Lord's samurai, Saito to let Naruto do as he pleases no matter what he does. Do not prevent him from doing anything or upset him in any matter. To do so would mean that the Leaf Village would no longer be apart of the Land of Fire and a new ninja village would take its place. And all the people of the village would be unwelcome anywhere in the Land of Fire, anyone trying to move to another village would be put to death.

"For all of you to suffer," Naruto smiled. "Also remove that mask of yours."

"My mask?" Kakashi ask.

"I want to see what you look like," Naruto said.

"But..." Kakashi said which Naruto answered with a bang. One of the nins behind him grabbed her neck from the bullet that torn the side of her neck.

"None of you help her, if you do so it will make me unhappy," Naruto said as the other nins stop short of helping the nin. Then he turns to Kakashi. "Remove your mask and they can help her."

"Yes," Kakashi said removing his mask showing his full face for the first time in years.

"So that's what you look like," Naruto said as he fires another round into the dying woman's head as she was being helped.

"I did what you ask!" Kakashi shouted.

"But you didn't do it fast enough," Naruto said. "Besides, I never said, I was going to let her live."

"Maybe now you'll be quicker," Sakura said to her former teacher.

"Till, I decide to kill you, every time you don't do as I ask fast someone dies because of you," Naruto said.

"That's not fair," Kakashi said.

"Nothing has ever been fair to me," Naruto said coldly. "But if it makes you feel better, you'll get to pick who I'll kill."

Kakashi stood there and watch as his former student walked away from the fire he started followed by Hinata and Sakura. 'What have I done.' Kakashi thought to himself. He should have been there for Naruto so many times but let each moment slip on by. He should had been a much better teacher instead of just letting all but one of his students fend for themselves.

"Kakashi what do we do?" one of the nins ask.

"Fight the fire and hope that once Naruto kills enough of us he'll let us live," Kakashi said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later -

Naruto was enjoying himself as he walked through the village with the villagers giving him a wide space with forced smiles on their faces. The Orphanage had been blown up with people inside of it, shops that refused him or over charged him were now consumed in fire with people in them dead or dying, and the various homes of certain people in Konoha that had made his life miserable were now lost too. He simply walked up to the buildings and fired Sakura's rocket launcher with flame rounds inside and toss anyone who came out back inside. He also visited most of the warehouses were the food supply of the village were kept and set them ablaze. And no one tried to stop him as they all were told not to do anything to upset Naruto.

"Now let's see where to next," Naruto said to himself as he held a crying girl who's mother once struck him with a rock.

"Please kill me not her!" the mother shouted she was being held back by Hinata and Sakura. The rest of her family were already dead as they were inside when Naruto set her home ablaze.

"No," Naruto said as he tosses the crying girl into the flames.

"NNNNOOOO!" the mother screamed as she watches her child die in front of her.

"She's too loud," Naruto said. "Throw her in as well." Sakura and Hinata said nothing as they pick up the woman between them and threw her into the flames.

"Now that's out of the way let's visit some of the clans," Naruto said walking off to the nearest one followed by Sakura and Hinata. In the background the bystanders began to fight the flames before it could spread to the other buildings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hokage building -

Tsuande stared out of her window as smoke rose into the sky. In the room with her were Sandaime, Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina. Tsuande had summoned all of them here to come up with a plan that would have the Leaf still standing.

"Naruto is really going at it," Tsuande said. "Destroying stores and warehouses is going to drain what's left of the village supplies. Many people are going to go hungry and have no settler."

"Have them eat trash and sleep in garbage," Minato said bitterly as he glanced at Kushina and Sandaime. "It's what Naruto had to do since this woman here left him and the old frat didn't bother to try to help him when both of them knew what was happening to him."

"It's not like, I didn't try to help him," Sandaime said. Kushina said nothing as she couldn't say anything whenever she was near Minato, she failed both as a wife and a mother.

"You made sure that he never had anything to begin with. Everything he is now has been paid for by his tears and blood, giving everything he had to the village, getting nothing in return. All for the faint hope of one day they see him a human instead of a demon," Minato glared at Sandaime causing the older man to look away. "It's his eyes which got me when, I first saw him, they were so empty. I've seen eyes of children living in slums, their eyes dull, lifeless without any hope in them. All he wants now is revenge for the life you and the rest gave him. He lived in the poorest of slums of the village… Drinking polluted water… Eating trash… Living in filth. He had no family, no parents… By the time he was aware of the world, he was already alone. And you made it so that the only way he could see for others to treat him better was for him to become the Hokage. I hope your happy with yourself everything he's doing now is on your head as it's with hers."

"Naruto...," Kushina said looking out the window as thick smoke continue to fill the sky.

"Which is why I summon you all," Tsuande said. "There has to be a way to please Naruto enough so that there be something left of the village."

"We need to just let him do as he wants," Jiraiya said. "He will wear himself out killing and destroying. Then the rebuilding can start if there's anything left that is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Inuzuka clan -

The members of the Inuzuka stared as their kennel with most of their clans dogs inside was burning. Tsume Inuzuka fought back tears as the dogs inside the building howled to be let out as the flames ate away at the building. Naruto had given her a choice whether all of their clan dogs that were in the village now died or all of the clan's children died instead. She made the choice of putting all of the clans dogs inside the kennel and then set the fire herself.

"Be glad," Naruto said smiling at the Inuzuka matriarch. "Seeing all of you watching as your clan dogs the very ones who make up your clan's fighting style is making me happy."

"So much lost," Tsume said shaking with rage. "It will take years to breed any dogs to their level."

"Yes it will," Naruto smiled. "Then I'll be able to do this all over again."

"What?" Tsume said.

"I'm making sure that all of the clans of the Leaf will be nothing more then shells of what they were once. I'm going to make sure that your clan will never be known for dog fighting styles again," Naruto said.

"Naruto we have them," Sakura said as she and Hinata came back from the main house with the Inuzuka clan's scrolls.

"What are you going to do with our scrolls?" Tsume ask.

"The same that I'm going to do with all of the other clans of the Leaf. I'm going to make copies and give them away to the other villages," Naruto said.

"All of the clan's scrolls," Tsume said her eyes widening.

"Yes, I'm leaving nothing to chance," Naruto smiled. "If somehow, I'm stopped, I'm making sure that the Leaf will never again be the strongest of the Hidden Villages as all of the jutsus and fighting styles kept hidden are going to out there for anyone who wants to learn. And there's not a thing you can do to stop me. For if I'm not happy the fox will get stronger and if I die I let the fox out, either way I win and all of you lose." (2)

"YOU MONSTER!" one of the Inuzuka clan members shouted running at Naruto. He fell short as a bullet tore through his leg sending him felling.

"So this is what I find," Saito said. "I thought that I made it clear that any attack on Naruto would be dealt with death."

"I'm sorry for his action," Tsume said bowing to Saito.

"You should be doing that to Naruto dog," Saito said.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said to Tsume as he points to a hole on the wall of the kennel with flames jetting out. "Toss him into the fire."

"Yes," Tsume said as she waves to two of her clansmen to pick up the member who tried to attack Naruto. "You heard him throw him in."

"No don't!" the man screamed as he was dragged kicking towards his death.

"You must be Saito," Naruto said to the samruai.

"Greetings Naruto," Saito said. "The Fire Lord has ordered me to make sure that anything you want is given to you in this village. There is also a letter that I must give to you from him."

"Where is it?" Naruto ask.

"It be better if you come back to where I'm staying at to read it," Saito said. "It's for your eyes only."

"Well, I had my fun," Naruto said as its been a busy day for him. "Shouldn't over do things the first day. I should have something to look forward to for the next."

"Wise words," Saito said. "Please follow me." Naruto followed the Fire samurai as the burning kennel grew silent as the screams of the dogs and one man stopped, with only the roar of the flames left in their wake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

"Kiba what's the matter?" Ino ask causing all of the others of their group to stop. She and the remaining nine rookies of the Leaf village as with the attack on the village and the truth of what the village had done getting out. The other Hidden Villages refused to go on with the exams as many of them were saved by Niamh Bradley during the exam and during the attack, they didn't want to take a exam with a village that can't follow the wish of a man they see as a hero but see his son as a demon. With the other lords pressuring him, the Fire Lord had all of the Leaf nins drop out of the exams, with the expection to both Hinata and Sakura who were allowed to take the rest of the exam because of their close ties with Naruto and his sister Niamh.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right," Kiba said, Akamaru who he's riding own growled.

"We better get back to the village," Sasuke said leading the group. Since four years ago with the little missions coming into the village and the lowering of prices for their services. Some of the Leaf teams banded together so that the missions that they do get will be handle fast. As the failed missions that happen now and then cause a deep drop in people coming to get their services. Everyone in the Leaf now had to work three times as hard as any of the other villages to prove their worth. But even then they would still be treated as a doormat. It's there to wipe your feet and you don't have to treat it with any kindness as it's just there. That's what people now saw the Leaf Village as, a place to get cheap missions done and you can treat the nins as badly as you want and they still greet you with a smile.

"I wonder if Sakura and Hinata are back?" Lee said.

"Knowing them they already have another mission being offered to them," Tenten said wishing that the people who hirer the Dirty Pair as they're now known would treat them with the same repect.

"Well that what happens when your the best of the Leaf," Shino said.

"They cause alot of damage whenever they go on a mission and let they're still get paid," Neji said bitterly. With low customers coming into the village some changes had to be made to get the few people who came to buy their services. If the mission caused the item or target to be ruined or destroyed then they didn't had to pay. Which the Dirty Pair had done more then once but were still the only ones in the Leaf Village that were buried in missions.

"That because Niamh's name is very powerful," Shikamaru said. "They're the only two in the village that were her students. I've been hearing that other villages are trying to get them to join their villages."

"But that would make them missing nins," Ino said.

"Yes but that won't matter when Naruto comes for his revenge," Shikamaru said causing everyone to be silent as they all thought of the boy with a demon sealed inside of him. Who once he comes back to the village would be allowed to do as he pleases with anyone and anything.

"That's why I'm going to be the one who stops him," Sasuke said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - Naphtha normally refers to a number of different flammable liquid mixtures of hydrocarbons, i.e. a distillation product from petroleum or coal tar boiling in a certain range and containing certain hydrocarbons, a broad term encompassing any volatile, flammable liquid hydrocarbon mixture.

2 - I have the idea of Naruto taking the very thing that made the clans of the Leaf strong for the Inuzuka clan it's their dogs. So for the rest of the clans some ideas would help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Welcome Home

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Welcome Home –

"My god..." Ino said as she stared at what greeted her and her team as they enter their village.

On a pile of stone and wood rubble were two nins. They were lashed to broken columns, not with rope but with their own entrails. One lifted his eyeless face to the group. His lower jaw was missing too. The tongue lay spastic on his throat. The other was long dead and from the looks of things she had twisted her neck till it broke ending her suffering. But the horror didn't stop there as there were more bodies hanging from beams or nailed to walls, all of them were alive when it happen and like the first two were tormented as they died.

"How can something like this happen?" Kiba ask stun in his tracks.

"You're back," a man with silver hair said.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" Sasuke ask seeing his teacher's face for the first time ever.

"Yes it's me," he replied much to the surprise of the rookies.

"What happen here?" Neji ask using his bloodline to see around the village and wised that he didn't once he saw how bad things are.

"Naruto finally came back," Kakashi said sadly. Then he spread out his arms and waved towards the bodies and ruin buildings. "And he's giving us what he had to take ever since he was born."

"All of this is caused by him?" Shino ask staring at the village he grew up in and seeing what had happen to it while he was away.

"He had help from Sakura and Hinata," Kakashi said. "Those three have been tearing up the village for five days now."

"All this in just five days?" Lee said looking at the broken buildings and the people that were left hanging.

"Why isn't someone helping them?" Tenten ask her eyes locked on the still alive nin tied to the column.

"Saito made a public statement that Naruto and anyone he chooses can do as they please in the village and what you see is what they been doing. We can't even help these poor souls, anyone who does will just get the same treatment," Kakashi explains.

"I feared that would happen once he return to the village," Shikamaru said. "Saito is going to let Naruto do whatever he likes because it's the only thing that makes him happy."

"He's doing more then that he's making sure that the village will never be as strong as it was before," Kakashi said.

"How?" Choji ask.

"He's been taking all of the clan's scrolls and taking what made them strong," Kakashi said as he looks at Kiba and Akamaru. "Your dog is one of the only half a dozen of your clan's dogs left now. Naruto had your mother choose between locking all of them in their kennel and burn them alive or doing the same to the clan's children."

"No...," Kiba said eyes wide with horror.

"Both Shino and Choji's clans body art of controlling bugs or changing their bodies have been taken. Shikamaru's and Ino's family jutsus have been revealed, the same with Neji's clan. Naruto had Tsuande strip the information from members of each of your clans no matter the cost. All of the village hidden arts and jutsus are now in his hands now and once the exams start he's going to be passing the copies he's making to all of the other villages," Kakashi explains.

"All of the village and clans hidden arts to be given away?" Neji said his mind racing knowing what that would mean for the village.

"But that's not the worse of it," Kakashi said.

"It's not?" Tenten ask not wanting to hear more but has too.

"Don't you feel it in the air?" he ask the younger nins. "The sense of family that the village once had, has been broken."

"How could Naruto do that?" Susake ask.

"He had all of the anbu even those who aren't anbu anymore just everyone who was one since he was born, gather all of the civilian children together in the exam arena ground along with the adults in the stands. Naruto had all of them remove their mask at once and then told us that if we didn't shoot all of the children in the fighting ring then it be the other way around, as he wants only one generation in the village either the ninja families or the civilians," Kakashi said.

"How could he....?" Ino said as she knew many of the younger children of the village.

"After that a massive rift between us nins and civilians came to be. There have been attacks on us nins for the last three days since then. Most of the people here are what happen to the nins who got caught. They can't get Naruto so they're going after us instead," Kakashi laugh a bitter laugh. "At least all us nins now will know what it's like to defend a village that hates us now."

"He has us fighting each other," Shikamaru said.

"Not only because of what we nins did but also over what little is left of the village supplies since, Naruto had burn most of the warehouses and stores. Most people now don't have enough to eat or have anywhere to sleep at night," Kakashi said. "Most have taken up picking through trash and for those who dare hunt the animals in the Forest of Death, which is causing more then one hunting party to disappear in there. We only find the parts that they didn't like."

"Where is Naruto?" Susake ask.

"Don't even think about it," Kakashi said. "The way he is now he doesn't care about anyone in this village anymore. He can not be reason with, he can't be brought off, he can't be reach by kind or angry words now. He has done things to the village that only happens in your darkest of thoughts. He had a group of nins go into a close room, tossing a knife in the middle of the room and he said that only one of them can walk out or when he opens the door and sees more then one left alive all of them would die. He had parents pick which of their children would die at the exam arena and if they didn't pick all their kids would die. He making us see that we are only as good as the world allow us to. That when it comes down to it we'll eat each other when the bad times come. Naruto has no conscience when it comes to the Leaf Village, acting on any thought that enters his mind. He just wants to watch this village burn."

"You're saying that I don't have a chance against him?" Susake ask.

"When you fight you have to worry about hitting any by standers while Naruto while he's here in this village the more people killed in the crossfire the more fun he'll have," Kakashi said.

"Where is he?" Ino ask.

"He's at the fort," Kakashi answers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

If he was really here in front of her then she would have a chance to make things right. Her hand was about to touch his bare shoulder. She wanted so much to take him in her arms, to hug him, to give him all the love that she had stored in the depths of her heart. She wanted so much to feel him, to feel his body, his soul as she did so long ago when she had him, still a baby, innocent to the world, between her arms.

"Don't even dare," He said softly yet all were able to hear him.

He slowly turned, at the same time gaining space between him and his moth... Kushina, sinking in the shadows of the passage until he seemed to be one with the darkness, the only feature of his face that could be seen were his eyes. Burning, devouring, eyes that made Kushina to stop while all the presents were looking at him.

"I am not your son. You gave that up when you left me to fend for myself. How can you make up for all of the things you should have done? Where were you when, I was hungry? When, I needed someone to hold me and say they love me? Where were you when, I was beaten? Where were you when, I was bleeding?"

"I want to make amends."

"Too little to late."

"Isn't there anything, I can do?"

"Go to the maternity ward and kill all that you find in there."

"Why would you ask me for such a thing?"

"You took away my childhood, ending it before it even began, now you take away others. But if you could do that to me then it be easy for you to do it to others."

Kushina's mind flashback to her meeting with her son. She stood in front of the beds that the small babies lay unaware of the world around them. If she ever wanted to get close to her son this is what she'll have to do. He did said that if she would take her own son's childhood she could easily do the same to others...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Tinsel Town -

Genovia was one of the largest cities in the Land of Stone. It had everything. Like most city of its size, it was a major metropolis. But like any city, it has its downside. A small area near the main streets that has turned into much more than what was wanted. Tinsel Street was one of the scariest areas to anybody. Kids dared each other to go in it during the day, let alone the night. Adults were the same way. The dark alleys and seedy shops along the roads gave it a sense of gothic proportions. Even ninjas feared to go down those streets and even then only the elites with lots of backup would venture into Tinsel Street and only in the daylight hours. Only fools would go into Tinsel Street after dark. It was a dark, distorted reflection of urban city life. It had many nicknames to go along with it. Many outsiders had given their own names to it. Death Village, Horror House, even Hell were a few. Tinsel Street wasn't a small area either. It consisted of six roads that boxed the four square block area in.

In the area dubbed Tinsel Town, it had once been an area of many small shops and businesses. It was Genovia's first city hall. An area that had once been the center of the city. All the political buildings like court rooms and the police station. Five years ago though they had moved it all further into the center of the city. As the city grew, they wanted to localize it more. So as time went on the businesses failed and pretty much it had closed down. Now empty buildings and houses with boarded windows and doors filled it. The homeless people and lowlifes of Genovia had taken the area over. Everyone from greedy businesspeople, drunks, gossips, prostitutes, gangs, crooks, to serial killers and cult members fled there for safe haven. It was the only place that the Genovia Police Department stopped patrolling when one too many of them turned up dead. They had tried to clean it up but it was useless. The violent nature of the people there wouldn't allow their new homes to be destroyed. It was the living area for societies differences, their depraved and their twisted. And it was the perfect place for a crime ring to start up unnoticed as there were few who are willing to enter the dark part of the city.

In the old city hall building that's being guarded by groups of missing ninjas who had come to Tinsel Town to escape the Hunter ninjas after them. Those Hunters who went after their prey into the town never leaves the town alive. All missing ninjas knew that the only place where they can go without worrying about Hunters hunting them is in the dark streets of Tinsel Town and every missing nin has more then once gone into the dark streets to escape their hunters. All the ninja villages have made Tinsel Town into a no go area as few of their Hunter nins have turn up dead or missing when they tried to catch their prey.

"Sir the report as you ask," Zera said to her boss.

The man sitting behind the heavy wooden desk in the town's old city hall was, Bruno Borgia the boss of Tinsel Town. His goal is merely to achieve power and profit, regardless of what underhanded methods can lead him to that goal. His stature belies his power, as he is portrayed as being an enormous and imposing man. He was born in an alleyway, and as a feral child made money by betting himself fighting in the city's infamous dog pits. He soon rose to dominate the city's underworld, and was determine to leave the rule to his child Lucretia. He fought all comers during the power grab when Tinsel town first started up. Then he expanded his network making deals with other crime bosses and bribing officials. Then four years the crate with the advance technology from across the sea came into his hands. With the mind of Dr. Wiseman his business empire was built on the advance weapons and equipment, reverse engineering the technology, making leaps and bonds in advancements. But the greatest prize of all was the computer. (1) It took two years to figure out how to use it as the letters that are use on the computer were in the tongue of the land that the woman soldier came from, Wiseman poured hours into figuring out how to read the letters. It took two years as there was nothing to base the letters on. (2) But even with the little he could figure out what he manage to figure out lead him to make breakthroughs in weapon making.

There was the case with his right hand man, Daren. He has been his right hand longer than any living person can remember. Many doubt that he could have made himself into the boss of Tinsel Town without Daren standing behind him. When Daren lost his right arm, he paid out of his own pocket for the best doctors and the new gunsmiths he could find. It paid off for him, no one messes with a walking howitzer, which replaced his missing arm, one of Wiseman's new designs.

"Has the good doctor have the phototypes?" Bruno ask as he read over the report. The Monster Squad are human experiments with artificial limbs and body alteration. Served as test beds for experimental procedures the successful ones were formed into an elite assault group the other failures the cutting tables. Once the idea came into the doctor's head he gotten him to pour money into the project.

"Yes there are four soldiers that are ready for a field test," Zera said. "Alpha is hardwired into an advanced sniping system. His eyes been alter to allow him to see further and carries the latest sniping rifles. Beta carries a heavy liquid nitrogen projection cannon, his body has been treated to be able to withstand sub-zero levels. Gamma has a heavy fire cannon, his body has been treated to be able to withstand all but the hottest of heat and fire. Delta has a missile launcher, because of the weight of the weapon his body has been enhance to have the strenght to run around with it."

"They have good weapons but do they have what it takes?" Bruno ask done reading the report. "Our buyers want them as good as the cost of buying them.

"We already have a target in mind," Zera said. "Outer Heaven needs to be taken out."

"No," Bruno said knowing why she wanted to target them, as they have ruin more then one operation since the fort went up. But he is somewhat an honorable person, as he sees revenge as an unnecessary extravagance and will often take losses with a fair amount of dignity when hostile action will serve no practical purpose. The last raid had cost him, The Colonel who was an enforcer and captain. Trains and coordinates assassins in the group's employment, as well as being one himself at some point of time. He ran the group's organ harvesting and human trafficking ring as well as other ventures. But Outer Heaven quickly put the stop to that. Which was how Daren had lost his arm to the leader of Outer Heaven, Hunter.

"But sir as long as they're around we won't be able to expand as we use to do," Zera said.

"Yes but it does weeds out what works and what doesn't," Bruno said. "Besides we're still not strong enough to take them on along with the Mist nins. And the latest reports from our spies is that they have a cannon mounted on a truck that has a range of a mile or more. There is also talk about aircrafts that they been cooking up there. Any attack force we send if spotted will be blown sky high before they know they been seen."

"Then where will we test them on?" Zera ask.

"We're going to test them on the Leaf Village," Bruno said. "Since it's the cress pool of the Element countries now no one will care."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Outer Heaven -

Hunter walk down the line of vehicles that would come with him to the Leaf Village. The engineers of the base had made great leaps and bonds with the advance technology he had brought to the fort. The Coyote Wagon on its first test run, four guntrucks with two mounted machine guns one at the passenger side of the front of the truck and one at the other end of the cargo hold to protect the troops in the trucks. Two Cargo trucks with supplies for the troops he's bringing with him, both with mounted guns so that the passenger of the truck could just pop up and defend the truck from attacks. The cannon truck that Dutchie came up with, a tanker to refuel the other vehicles, two jeeps and a dozen bikes base on his bike. Fox-Hound was well known for being able to launch troops where ever they were needed in a short amount of time where it would take a ninja team a week or more to get to where they're going, it would only take his soldiers a couple of days at the longest. Which was shared with the Mist Village which both work hand to hand with each other.

"Everything is ready to go," Maki said to Hunter.

"Good," Hunter said looking around. "Have you seen Cole?"

"The last, I saw her she was coming up with math thing," Maki said. "Letting her have a go with the computer wasn't the best idea."

"Well it's nice to have a tech on the team," Hunter said.

Cole is a programmer/numerologist, which affects everything she does. Cole's gifts are purely intellect based – she has no powers other than an incredible level of intelligence that allows her to work extremely complex mathematic problems in her head. The daughter of two farmers, Cole is a genius and "reality hacker" whose talents were brought out by Hunter when he found a notebook she kept with advance math problems written on them. Her vast intellect allows her to manipulate space and time using advanced mathematical principles, using this to maintain communications, scan areas for temporal distortions, and generally keep the team in touch and aware of their general surroundings, though her techno-babble often confuses them. Her time manipulation powers (by way of a wrist-mounted supercomputer she made base on Hunter's computer) are used to keeps the teams ammunition supplies high (she "rewinds" time in their ammo belts back to the point when they were full). Something that Hunter still has no idea how that works as from what he understands of time that would create a paradox but Cole explain it to him but he couldn't make heads or tails of what she said. She has mild autism (possibly Asperger's), is an atheist and hates being touched. Also claustrophobic or fear of enclosed spaces. She uses a rifle in battle which thanks to her time power allows her to slow down foes or make her teammates faster in battle.

"Talking about me?" Cole ask as she appears out of nowhere.

"Yes we were," Hunter said. "What's with the delay?"

"I know that you want to go to the Leaf Village and see Naruto again but, I been getting some..." Cole was saying but was cut off by Maki.

"Before you say anything else make sure it's in words that we will understand," the older woman reminded her.

"Right," Cole said as she ofter uses words that people don't understand. "I have been getting some strange power readings for the last few months nothing big but suddenly a few days ago. I pick up a huge power spike on my computer. After doing some thinking, I came up with that a gateway to another world had open in our world and from my readings a large group came out of it."

"Yeah right," Maki said and turn to Hunter to see what he thinks but when she did she saw that look on his face when something big was going on.

"So they finally open the gateway again," Hunter said.

"What do you mean?" Cole ask.

"You're a smart girl, tell me. I have advance technology that no one has even seen before that are years beyond most people's grasp. My body for one is a example of this as there is no one or group that are able to do the operation to turn someone else into a super soldier like me as the technology isn't even close to being at that level yet. My nervous system has been replace with an electronic network which interfaces directly with my brain, decreasing reaction time and blocking pain, letting me push my altered body to its limits and beyond. My skeleton have been reinforced by a crystalline lattice to withstand the strength provided by a boosted musculature and enhanced adrenals. Genetically engineered retro viruses strengthened my body's connective tissues and increased resistance to injury. And I said that I came from a place beyond the sea but no one who has been across the sea has even heard of my land before," Hunter stated.

"Because you and Niamh came from a more technology base world then ours," Cole said. "This means that there are other universes from our own."

"So why you never told us?" Maki ask.

"Because, I know from the history of my world what happens when a more advance one meets one that's less," Hunter said ashame of his people's past. "My people use to be a vast empire that never saw night fall as some part of the lands that we took over would be under the sun. When Niamh was teleported here during a field test, she thought that it was a one way trip for her so she made things up so that people wouldn't think she's crazy, saying that she was from another world. The gateway's energy was also how she gain her powers as the energy seem to enhance her natural speed and brought out her Wicca abilities. And it's the thing that fix my body."

"What do you mean by that?" Maki ask.

"The cost of being this powerful didn't came without a price. I could only survive on a specific diet of nutrients and high energy protein slurry. A constantly changing cocktail of tailored drugs was necessary to keep the careful balance of the altered metabolism in equilibrium. I should had died in the first two weeks when I came here. But, I felt different when I came through the gateway. The pains that I grown use to since the operation were gone. And I knew when I contacted Niamh that if anyone else came through the gateway they would too have superpowers as well. That's why me and Niamh agreed to never say a word of being from another world from anyone else and to never go back to our world. Both of us knew what that would have meant. The last thing either of us wanted was to be the ones who would bring the downfall of another land and its people like our people had done in the past," Hunter said.

"Then the reason why you been sharing all of your technology with us was to get us ready incase they reopen the gate," Cole said.

"And the people who came through will have powers too," Maki said.

"Yes a large group of people with advance weapons and powers like me and Niamh have," Hunter said. "We're going to have to make some new plans now."

"We're not going to the Leaf?" Maki ask.

"Yes we are," Hunter said. "The other leaders of the lands will be there as well and we need to be united to face the forces of my world now."

"Are they really that bad?" Cole ask.

"Yes they are. My world has one superpower which is the most powerful nation. And if they're the ones who came we need to show them our power or they will come here and press their views upon us," Hunter said. "Because they truly believe that they have the right to tell others how to live even as they let trouble breed wild in their own country. They allow their own problems to fester while minding everyone else's business and they only care when their own people are killed. They're a hypocritical society saying that they care about other countries but only acting when they need to look good to the rest of the world and going to other countries to defend freedom while their own people have to fight for their own." (3)

"This is why you created Outer Heaven then," Maki said.

"Yes to make sure that we'll be able to fight them when they come," Hunter said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - Do they have computers in Naruto's world?

2 - Figuring out words written in another tongue without anything to base it on is very hard work even for someone smart.

3 - I know what most of you are thinking but trying to help other countries while our own country isn't the greatest example of what a country should be. Like fighting the war on drugs while our country is the number one drug using one. Why fight it when the reason for the drug trade isn't even being treated as it should be. Don't fight the effects but fight the cause of it instead. Without the reason why people use drugs is gone then there won't be any drug wars anymore. And there is also the ban on gays getting married in CA. If it wasn't for the religion view that most people use to see gays with there would be no problems with gays getting married or raising a child together. And kids who grow up with the same sex parents don't haven any problems that any other child has. In other words there's no reason why two people of the same sex can't get married and the jerks who say other wise. Can any of you give me one reason that isn't religion base at all why people of the same sex can't get married? No saying that the holy book say so, which I completly given up on as there are too many people who wave it around who are nothing but hypocrites as the men of the cloth who say they're against gays had sex with young boys. For that reason saying that it's against the teachings in the Bible is meaning as the men who teach from it had sex with young boys is tainted and is hypocritical. Because you can't say that your faith is what tells you what's right and what's wrong when the very people who teach it have sex with young children. And I think we can all agree that having someone gay around is alot better then having someone who likes to have sex with children around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. We Meet Again

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We Meet Again –

Sasuke and the rest of the rookies step into the fort, they all have been here before to see how Sakura and Hinata were doing. Both of them were on the no speaking terms with most of the village, there had been more then one time when someone from the village had tried to steal the guns that both Sakura and Hinata kept in the fort. For that reason unknown to anyone else they had redug the underground tunnel that Hunter and the others destroyed during thier escape. They hid away their equipment down there being the safest place to store them as no one else knew about it as they only learned about it from Hunter during one of their visits to his base.

"What do we have here?" Naruto said as he turns his attention to the group. In front of him were two men fighting each other in a dirt circle. One of the men had the other in a head lock and was twisting it to the breaking point. A loud snap crack through the air as the other man's head finally snap.

"There it's done," the man said letting go of the limp body of the man he had just killed. "He's done now will you give me the food?"

Oh yes the meat for your family," Naruto said as he waves to the body at the man's feet.

"That's...," the man said as his eyes widen at what Naruto was giving him.

"I had to eat stale bread and rotten meat growing up," Naruto said flattly. "At least this meat is still fresh."

"I know that you have more food then you could need," the man said not wanting to do the unthinkable.

"Meat is meat, just because it's human doesn't mean you can't eat it. I never saw what's so wrong about eating human meat," Naruto said not caring about what the man was thinking. "Since the human body needs to break down the food that is eaten to be like itself, eating human just cuts the middleman out. It's better to eat a plate of human meat than a plate of chicken if you haven't eaten a thing for days." (1)

"YOU MONSTER!" the man shouted raising his fist only to be riddled by bullets from nins coming out from their hiding places.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Ino said as she see's her dad among the nins.

"Saito ordered all the clans of the village to protect, Naruto failure or any attack on Naruto by one of us means that all the clan's of the village will be put to death," Ino's father answers.

"They're nice to have around since when, I feel like it, I can just kill one of them," Naruto said. "So why have you all come here?"

"I came to stop you," Sasuke said.

"Stop me?" Naruto ask before softly laughing. "It's already too late for that. I have destroyed the leaf's bond everyone is on one side or another now. The villagers are fighting against the nins and the nins fighting the villagers over the food that, I have allowed to remain unspoiled, not to mention when I had the nins kill most of the village children. Besides even if you do somehow manage to beat me and somehow beat the fox when, I let him out, there is still another. Hunter would never just let my death go unpunished. And all of you must have heard about what he's been doing for these past years. He has fought at least once every member of Akatsuki even your bother and sent them running. Even Butcher said that Hunter is more then a match for him, then Minato ever was."

"You been talking to Butcher?" Neji ask.

"He and Hunter had been teaching me for these past few years," Naruto explains. "Hunter whenever, I stop by his fort and Butcher when he finds me."

"Butcher only sees you as a tool," Ino said.

"So does this village," Naruto snaps. "The only different is that Butcher doesn't hid it like everyone else does. This village wants me to become it's weapon while Butcher on the other hand only wants to have me take up his title."

"Naruto why do you do this?" Shikamaru ask. "The village would have treated you as the hero you always meant to be and would have been protected by all the clans of the village."

"And you are the smart one," Naruto said shaking his head. "I spell it out for you. I SHOULD have been treated as a hero. I SHOULD have been protected by the clans, when I was being attack by the very village that SHOULD have treated me as a hero. But now, I don't need to be seen as the hero of this village or be protected by the clans. I simply don't care what this village thinks now, and as for the protection that the clans of the Leaf give me... well." Naruto pulls out his gun and fires a single round into one of the nearby nins.

"DEO!" one of the nins shouted as she rushes to the dead body of the fallen nin.

"Everytime, I want to I just kill one of them and another replace the one that I killed," Naruto said to his former rookies. "And the reason is that, I get away with it is that it makes me happy. And this village has to make me happy or, I'll just let the fox that many saw me as out."

"I will find a way," Sasuke said.

"Be my guess," Naruto smiled. "If you do somehow stop me. You still have to deal with Hunter and his soldiers, who are on their way here even as we speak."

"He's coming?" Ino ask.

"Yes he is," Naruto said. "And he and his soldiers are all that's needed to destroy this village if, Hunter doesn't find me when he gets here."

"And then there's us," Sakura said as she and Hinato step out of the main building.

"We'll protect Naruto no matter who attacks him," Hinata said coldly.

"Even after what he has done?" Kiba growled.

"I'm treating everyone in this village as they have treated me," Naruto replied. "If they don't like it, then they should have thought of that before. (3) And don't tell me to be better then they are for the only reason why they're willingly to show me respect now. Isn't because they no longer but because they have to. I'm being given anything that I want even while I'm burning this village to the ground because everyone has to make sure that I'm happy. They all still see me as the demon but they must make sure, I'm happy or the real demon sealed inside of me will be let out. My eyes tell me who I can keep around and who dies but, I'm not tell what I see so you all better watch out."

"Because you already know which one of us will attack you," Shikamaru said.

"Yes and don't think that, I'll think twice about killing anyone of you as, I already killed alot of people already and I'm liking it," Naruto smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far off -

Hunter was deep in thought as he rode in the convoy towards the Leaf Village. All of his work has been leading up to this. With the reopening of the gateway to his homeworld, it be only a matter of time before the people from his world set eyes on this one. Which is why he created Outer Heaven to make sure that this world had a fighting chance.

Hunter had ultimate control of all the advance firearms in existence of this world and probably enough ammunition for samples to make more thanks to Niamh, may she rest in peace. He didn't want to be a King and he didn't want to take over the world, but he was going to run the show around and he was going to do it by right of might. From his time on the other earth he knew democracy was not a sane way to run a civilization. Sure it beat hell out of communism; at least in the way it had been practiced while he was paying attention. Democracy's big failing was the laziness of the voters and the ability of those elected to stay in office and get their hooks into the people's treasury. Judges and lawyers sealed its doom by doing exactly what was best for them and not giving a shit whether the justice system worked as conceived.

One of the best examples was the way the United States treated what they called illegal drugs. They threw away billions of dollars of the people's treasury trying to stop some of those same people from using recreational drugs. He's sure somewhere back down the line there was a good idea at the start of things, but they had made it a crime and thus created a market for criminals and artificially boosted the price of what they were selling.

When it comes down to it, what is the fucking danger of letting people who wanted to smoke weed smoke weed. It isn't addictive and it doesn't cause them to commit crimes. It makes them want to eat cookies and then go to sleep for God's sake. The biggest harm in marijuana is the artificial shortage lawmakers created. Not only did it cause the people who wanted some to pay an obscenely inflated price. It let the cat out of the bag on the fact the government would lie to its own people. The United States created Reefer Madness out of whole cloth and then spent millions creating a crisis so those same politicians could have something to brag about when election time came around. If ever there was one, here was a lie with legs.

Oh, but marijuana leads to stronger drugs you say, and that's more pure government bullshit. People who can't afford weed try other things to get high on. Many of them are addictive, and the price can be jacked up even higher after they are addicted. Oh, but what about all the poor people that waste their lives on the illegal drugs? Hell, they wouldn't have to waste their lives to get the drugs if armies of police, special agents, and other assholes weren't being paid billions of dollars to try catching the people who were smuggling the drugs in. On top of that, the attraction of doing something a little risky would be gone without drug laws and a whole lot of worthless humans could be allowed to overdose themselves to death in peace and for not very much money.

Surely not everyone don't believe that crap about every life being precious. Face it; some people just aren't even worth killing. There were way to damned, many people on his homeworld. It wouldn't hurt a thing to let a few of them kill themselves if they didn't have any better sense than to do it. Oh, but the children will be enticed into trying it. That's what the fucking parents are for. It's they're job to keep children from doing things like that before they're mature enough to make a reasonable decision.

Making the drugs available for a small profit by the government would go a hell of a long way toward making the tax bill a thing of the past. Billons could be saved by reducing money for giant police forces and hundreds of thousands could be spared a life of crime by making the drugs more affordable. Hell, if they want to waste their life away on drugs, let them. They are going to do it anyway and the kindest thing to do is let them do it cheaply enough so they don't have to rob, steal, and kill innocent people for the money.

The biggest problem with a government program to deny the availability of drugs was that it let the parents of potential drug users ease the responsibility over onto police. No government can enforce morals. Parents are the only hope of getting that job done. Anybody with any damned sense knows that. Of course politicians don't have any damned sense and it isn't a required qualification for holding office. All they have is an unholy thirst for power and the money they can acquire if they get the power. (2)

Well he had the power here and he didn't really want it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to keep it and wield it. He was going to shoot the first wise guy who thought up democracy and electing leaders. That was the first step on the road to hell as far as he was concerned, at least if democracy that gets started here would be anything like that one back home. It's common knowledge, though not so common any longer, that a wise benevolent ruler is the best form of government available. The only hang up involved in the system is the dilemma faced when you need to pick that ruler. Thankfully for the ones around him, the onerous task had been taken care of for them, for his lifetime at least. But for now he needs to send the invaders back to where they came from and make sure that everyone would know that they're going to be facing from the soldiers from his world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - That statement is true.

2 - If drugs weren't against the law then people won't be taking them as much as it's the samething as when beer was ban. More people drink during that time then when it was okay to drink.

3 - Don't you just hate it when people tell you to respect them while they give you none.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
